Of Tuna and Skylarks Summer Version
by Iwataki
Summary: The school year is ending and a class trip to Kyoto's coming up. But unless Tsuna can raise his grades he isn't allowed to go! So, Reborn enlists the help of a certain skylark. As the two get to know each other under the influence of the sun and fun perhaps their relationship could come to mean something more? Especially with Reborn pulling strings behind their backs?
1. Private Tutoring?

Here's another fic for 1827. Oh, how I love those two...just seeing them together gives me a sweet-tooth. Might be a bit of Allx27, but nothing too big.

Rated T for cussing, and for obvious themes.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own KHR and I gain no monetary value from writing this. If I owned KHR...(evil laugh) let's just say, stuff would happen.

* * *

"Is there a Sawada Tsunayoshi in here?"

Tsuna looked up when he heard his name being called and was greeted by the sight of Mitsuki-senpai standing in the class door. Her green eyes scanned the room, and she brushed a lock of her brown hair behind her ear as she did so.

"Uh, yes. That's me," Tsuna answered, already feeling somewhat anxious. When people called or looked for him it usually meant nothing but trouble.

Gokudera shot up from his seat and glared daggers at Mitsuki-senpai, "What do you need the Tenth for?"

Mitsuki-senpai smiled and placed her hands together. "He needs to come with me, Gokudera-san, because Haruna-sensei wants to talk to him about something regarding your class trip to Kyoto."

"Ah, um, all right," Tsuna stood up and made his way over to Mitsuki-senpai's side.

"Wait, Tenth! I'll go with you!" Gokudera made to follow but instead let out a chocked cry when Yamamoto grabbed his collar and tugged him back.

"Calm down, Gokudera, Tsuna's not a baby. Just let him go," Yamamoto stated sagely.

"Damn it! Let me go, Baseball-Freak!" Gokudera snarled, but Yamamoto just laughed. Tsuna sweat-dropped at his two friends.

"I'll be fine, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna forced a smile, trying to placate his raging friend, "so just wait here." Gokudera stopped struggling against Yamamoto's hold and nodded.

"If the Tenth says so then I'll do it."

Yamamoto laughed, then gave a small wave to Tsuna. "We'll be waiting here, all right?"

"Yeah," and with that he faced Mitsuki-senpai who just smiled, and with a swish of her skirt spun on her heels and began walking down the hall.

Tsuna immediately followed and swore he could hear her humming, but he couldn't make out the tune so he just decided to ignore it.

_~The green that trails Namimori  
Not large not small, Nami is best  
Always unchanging  
Vigorous and gallant...~_

"Oh!" Mitsuki-senpai reached for the pouch on her waist and took out her phone, which was currently ringing. She looked at the number, then turned to face Tsuna with an apologetic smile on her face. "Sorry, Sawada-san, I need to take this."

"Uh, go ahead," Tsuna replied. Mitsuki-senpai smiled gratefully and opened the phone, quickly speaking into it.

"Disciplinary Committee Member Mitsuki speaking," she then moved farther down the hall so that it was harder to hear her.

Meanwhile, Tsuna just stared after her in disbelief. Mitsuki-senpai was in the Disciplinary Committee? She hadn't seemed like the kind of person who would follow Hibari willingly. But then again, Tsuna never talked much to his senpai, so maybe this had been her character all along. The universe had weird ways of working.

"Sawada-san?"

Oh, Kami! Maybe she actually was a cruel and heartless person like Hibari! But Kusakabe wasn't like that, so was he just being paranoid?

"Sawada-san."

What was he supposed to do if she decided to beat him up! He didn't want to have it on his reputation that he was beaten up by a girl. He would never live it down! He groaned internally. He should have had Gokudera come with him after all! He was going to die!

"Sawada-san!"

Tsuna shrieked and put his arms over his his head protectively, "Don't beat me up!" Mitsuki-senpai just stared at Tsuna in surprise before laughing.

"Oh, Sawada-san, you kohai can be so funny sometimes," she giggled, placing a hand over her mouth. "But you don't need to worry. I'm not here to beat you up ."

_But you still beat people up!_ Tsuna shrieked in the depths of his mind.

"Actually, it turns out that Hibari-san is now handling the affairs to the Kyoto trip, so we're going to go see him instead of Haruda-sensei."

"Oh, okay," Tsuna smiled in relief until what she said sunk in, "Wait! What? We're going to see Hibari-san?" At Tsuna's panic-stricken face, Mitsuki-senpai just smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Sawada-san," she smiled, "I was told that Hibari-san is in a particularly good mood today, so there's nothing to fear."

"That's good...I think." Tsuna knew from experience that when dealing with Hibari it was always a life or death situation. Mitsuki-senpai giggled again and began walking towards the Disciplinary Committee room.

"Come on, Sawada-san. It wouldn't be good to keep Hibari-san waiting," she called back. At the thought of annoying Hibari Tsuna immediately caught up to his senpai. After a moment or so of walking, Tsuna decided to voice the question that he'd been wondering about.

"Hey, Mitsuki-senpai? I don't want to seem rude, but why was your cellphone ring the Namimori aanthem?" Mitsuki-senpai glanced at him over her shoulder before giggling again.

"Oh, Hibari-san made it a requirement that all members needed to have that for their cells. I don't mind that much since it's a little cute, but most of the guys find it really annoying but don't say anything since it'll annoy Hibari-san." She giggled some more, "I remember one guy complained to Hibari-san and that was the end of it. It was a little funny, actually. But it was sad since the guy ended up having to leave Namimori for his own safety. I liked him, too. But what Hibari-san says goes!" Mitsuki-senpai guffawed while Tsuna just stared at her in shock.

Being in the Disciplinary Committee alone seemed like it would be a life-death situation. But to Mitsuki-senpai she made it out so that it was something like playing tag, but with the use of weapons and possible casualties.

"Well, here we are!" Mitsuki-senpai motioned at the door in front of her with a huge smile on her face. But, to Tsuna, the door was a doorway to hell, and inside was the devil just waiting to throw impending doom over this poor little lamb.

"I'll announce that we're here." And before Tsuna could stop her she opened the door and poked her head inside. "Hibari-san, Tsuna-san is here!"

"Hn...lead him in," was the reply of the devil that came out from this hell-hole. Mitsuki-senpai's head popped back out and she grinned broadly at Tsuna, unaware of the complete and utter terror he was feeling right now.

"All right, Tsuna-san, you can head in," Mitsuki-senpai opened the door and Tsuna numbly walked inside. Once he was completely inside he turned his head back only to see Mitsuki-senpai closing the door behind him, with her outside.

"Mitsuki-senpai!" He whispered fiercely, and ran to the closing door. "You can't leave me alone like this!" Mitsuki-senpai scoffed, then let out a light chuckle.

"Pish-posh, Tsuna-san. You know Hibari-san doesn't like crowding. Besides, I said this before didn't I? He's in a good mood, so he probably won't bite you to death." And with that, the last ray of hope that Tsuna had was torn away when the door shut.

_You're wrong, Mitsuki-senpai! This is Hibari-san we're talking about, not a dog!_ Tsuna let out a shaky breath and turned around so that his back was against the door.

As usual, Hibari was sitting at his desk, but this time he was reclining in his seat with his legs drawn up on top of his desk, and there was the slightest of smirks on his face. Hibird was roosting on the crown of Hibari's head and at the sight of Tsuna let out a little chirp.

Continuing around the room, Tsuna glanced at the window directly behind where Hibari sat. If Tsuna had to, and was lucky enough, he could jump out of there if he had to escape. It'd hurt, but anything was better than being bitten to death by Hibari.

But what really surprised Tsuna was in the corner of the room was a small group of people. Upon closer examination Tsuna was horrified to see that there were three disciplinary members holding a chair up which was upside down. Tied to the chair was a boy, whom Tsuna didn't recognize.

The boy's face was all bloody and bruised and when he opened his eyes and saw Tsuna, he mouthed _Run away_ before one of the disciplinary members punched him across the cheek in order to shut him up.

"Herbivore," Tsuna tensed up at being addressed and turned to face the leader of this horrible, horrible cult.

"S-so, you're in charge of the class trip now, Hibari-san?" Tsuna could feel himself shaking from his toes to his nose. Hibari grunted in assent.

"Yes, because that worthless teacher of yours was unable to properly keep track of the students' applications, and is always slacking off. I have to deal with her later...Besides that, regarding the class trip to Kyoto..." Hibari snapped his fingers and was instantly brought a folder from the cabinets by one of the disciplinary members. Said member bowed away as Hibari took it.

Hibari opened it and ran through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. "According to this...you're not signed up to go on the trip because of your grades right now. Horrible grades, which by the way, are tarnishing the reputation of my school."

"Uh..." Tsuna blanched. What was he supposed to say in a situation like this?

"So...I've decided that the best solution would be to enroll you in some private tutoring to get your grades up so that they are somewhat adequate," Hibari tossed the folder down onto his desk and glared at Tsuna. "So, starting after school you are to report right here so we can do some...private tutoring."

"B-but...wait...with you?"

"Of course. Who else would it be, Herbivore?" Hibari propped his head up on his hand and smirked. Tsuna felt like he was having a panic attack.

"But what if I don't want to do this!" How had he ended up in this situation?

"You don't have a choice, Herbivore," Hibari stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, the baby believes that this would be beneficial for you as well."

Baby?

"Ciaossu."

Oh, _that_ baby.

Tsuna turned to face where that voice had come from and was surprised to see Reborn lounging on top of the filing cabinets. What was it with sadistic people and lounging?

"Reborn! You can't seriously expect me to go along with this willingly!"

"Who said that you had to be willing?" Reborn replied. "Besides, you've been slacking off a lot lately, and Hibari is the best person to help you raise your grades."

"But Gokudera-kun can do that, too!" Tsuna argued. He needed to find someway out of this before it was too late!

"Gokudera lacks discipline and he's unable to properly teach you," was Reborn's reply.

"But-" Tsuna was cut off when there was a flash of silver and he shrieked when a tonfa embedded itself in the door right next to his head. Shaking terribly he faced the owner of said tonfa, who was exuding a murderous aura.

"Herbivore...are you saying that I'm incapable of teaching you?" Hibari growled, eyes flashing with anger.

"W-what! N-no! I wasn't! It's just that-" Tsuna was interrupted when a little foot connected with the side of his face, sending him crashing against the door. Tsuna slid down against the door and groaned, nursing his hurt cheek.

"That's enough, Dame-Tsuna. Now go back to class before I decide to hurt you again."

Tsuna didn't need to be told twice. After opening the door he crawled out as quickly as he could, shutting the door behind him. He just wanted to get out of this hell-hole as fast as he could, since it turned out that two devils had shown up.

Reborn watched his student as he escaped and sighed. What was he going to do with that dame? Deciding to just put Tsuna through hell when he got back home he spun on his heels and faced Hibari who was frowning down at him.

"You know, Hibari," Reborn began, "I didn't think you'd so readily accept to help tutor Tsuna. I didn't even have to bargain with you or anything. What's the catch?"

Hibari sighed and reclined more in his chair, "There is no catch, Baby. I only want what's best for Namimori and improving that herbivore's grades will be better for everyone...Now leave me alone, I have some business to deal with."

"All right then," Reborn jumped to the window and got Leon to shape-shift into a parasail. "I'll be expecting good results from you, Hibari." And with that, Reborn shot off, disappearing into the distance.

"Hibari-san," Hibari looked at the disciplinary member who was addressing him. "What we should do with this guy?" He motioned to the boy whom they had tied to the chair.

"Hn...go deal with him somewhere else. I want to be alone right now."

"Yes, Hibari-san." And with that, the three disciplinary members dragged their victim out of the room and somewhere where they wouldn't be disturbed.

Hibari breathed through his nose and glanced at Tsuna's file which was still on his desk. He flipped it open and began browsing through it, not really trying to find anything in particular.

The herbivore really had horrible grades, though. Hibari would be doing a favor to society tutoring him. He stood up and walked over to the window, which was still open.

Upon feeling the breeze blow past him, Hibird shot up and flew off of Hibari's head, circling a bit before landing on the windowsill. He glanced up at Hibari, and when Hibari nodded Hibird took off into the sky.

Now Hibari was completely alone, and excluding the soft sound of the wind blowing through and the rustle of papers all was quiet. This was his favorite part of the day. When everything was peaceful and all of the delinquent students had been dealt with already.

Now all that Hibari had to look forward to was tutoring the herbivore after school. He was actually looking forward to that. He wanted classes to be over with already.

* * *

Here's a fact, free of charge: any Ocs in this story will only have one time appearances. I don't plan on making any of them essential to the story's plot.

On that note, do you guys like the story so far, and would you like me to continue?


	2. Tutoring? More Like Torture

Sorry I'm late guys...even though you gave me all of these wonderful reviews and alerts I was too busy to work on this. End of the school year, and I have to deal with testing. And can you believe it...I've either gotten a cold, or it's allergies cause I've been sneezing all day. Anyways, enough about me. You guys are amazing. Thanks so much. You guys don't know how much that means to means to me.

I especially want to thank (Readers, you can just skip to the story if you want):

LadySuzy – Thanks so much for being the first reviewer. And I'll try to have a lot of Tsuna and Hibari's relationship developing as well. Thanks for reviewing my other story!

Phantasma – Thanks, I think? Lol. I'm glad you like the story already.

RebornCiaossu – Sorry that it was a little slow, I'll try to make future chaps a little more fast paced. 1827 for the win, right?

JaylaCaine – Well, here's the next chapter, and as for Hibari tutoring Tsuna (evil laugh) let's just say I had some fun writing it.

xxYuunaxx- I'm glad you like my story so far. I hope I put enough of Hibari in here for you. Thanks for reading my other story, too!

Sasayomi – Yep, private tutoring (evil laugh). We'll see how it goes. I'm glad you like the story so far!

SpiritofLove961 - Thank you so much! Well, here's the next update!

HibarixZhen – I have updated. Thanks for reviewing.

Kichou – You're review made me laugh. That would have been funny. But sadly enough, that guy was just someone Hibari had been trying to beat up for a while.

suzuki-sama1234 – Ooh! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you've read my other story too. I'll be working on that when I have time to do so, so please be patient a little while longer.

Thanks guys, you're the inspiration for me writing this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All rights go to Akira Amano. I gain no monetary value through publishing this story.

* * *

_Now all that Hibari had to look forward to was tutoring the herbivore after school. He was actually looking forward to that. He wanted classes to be over with already._

X X X

Tsuna was not looking forward to classes ending. He sat hunched over in his seat at the teacher began assigning their homework in the last few minutes of class. Tsuna inwardly groaned as he watched the clock tick away, completely unaware of the hell he was about to be thrust into. Time did not take favorites. It took prisoners.

The bell rang, and while every other person dawned smiles on their faces, a look of panic was the only thing that was apparent on poor, little Tsuna's face.

_No! No!_ Tsuna began shoving his things into his bag. Maybe if he ran away before Hibari noticed he could still get out of this and live to see another day.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna."

Tsuna spared a glance at his two friends who standing in front of his desk with worried expressions on their faces.

"Why the rush, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, frowning a bit. "It's not like Hibari's going anywhere."

"Shut up, Baseball-Idiot! It's obvious he doesn't want to go see that damn, battle maniac!" Gokudera snarled, then looked at Tsuna with a look of determination on his face. "Tenth! If you need me to go wipe out that bastard then I'll be more than glad to do it."

"Um...thanks, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna walked to the door, "But I think if I just leave now then we can avoid violence. Besides, trying to blow up Hibari-san will only make my life harder." Tsuna mumbled the last part. He was about to slide open the door when it suddenly shot open. Tsuna cowered in fear when two large, beefy guys pushed their way through, blocking the entrance.

"Sawada-san?" Beefy-guy one asked, looking down at Tsuna questioningly.

"Y-yes?" Tsuna noticed that they were both from the Disciplinary Committee seeing as they both had regent hairstyles. _Ohmigod! I'm going to die!_

"We're here to escort you to Hibari-san," Beefy-guy two explained. "He felt like you'd try running away if there wasn't someone there to make sure you actually came."

_The devil is psychic!_ Tsuna laughed nervously and began inching away ever so slowly. "M-me run away? Now what would give Hibari-san that idea?"

"Well...anyways, just come with us, Sawada-san," Beefy-guy one grabbed onto Tsuna's arm, halting him in his retreat. Tsuna yelped when he pulled him out the door and began dragging him off down the hall.

"W-wait a second!"

"Bastard! Let go of Tenth!" Gokudera snarled. He barreled after them, but was stopped when Beefy-guy two barred his way. "Get out of my way!"

"Gokudera-kun, it's okay!" Tsuna called back, even though he was panicking on the inside. "Just go home. I'll be fine."

"But-"

"You heard, Sawada-san," Beefy-guy two said, glaring down at Gokudera. "Go home."

Gokudera growled, and if he said anything else Tsuna couldn't hear because he was too far away. Tsuna looked at the hand gripping his arm, and when he tried pulling away the grip only tightened. Tsuna felt like crying. He should have run away earlier. They eventually made it to the disciplinary room, and Beefy-guy one used his free hand to knock on the door.

"Hibari-san, I've brought Sawada-san," he announced.

"...bring him in..."

Before Tsuna could say anything he was thrust into the room, and the door was promptly shut behind him. There was a clicking sound which sounded a lot like a lock turning. In a panic Tsuna lunged for the door handle and tried turning it, but as expected it was locked. Groaning, Tsuna slid down against the door. He was trapped.

"Herbivore..." Tsuna froze and turned to see Hibari sitting at his desk. "You weren't trying to run away just now were you?" Tsuna's blood ran cold. How could he be trapped in a room with the devil himself? Curse his luck! Gulping, Tsuna turned around and began fiddling with his fingers, trying to think of a good excuse to say.

"Um...no?" _I'm going to die!_

Hibari smirked, then spun on his chair so that he could stand up. Tsuna cringed, but instead of walking towards him Hibari turned towards the window. The prefect reached out for the latch and pulled it down, effectively locking it. Tsuna all the while was cowering against the door, just waiting since that was all he could do at the moment. Hibari turned back, and leaned against the window, daring the brunette to try and run away now.

"Ready for training, Herbivore?" Hibari asked.

_Training?_ Tsuna hesitated before answering. "If I say no does that make things easier for me?"

"No." _So blunt!_

"Ah, um..." Tsuna didn't know how to reply. There was a moment of awkward silence before Hibari grabbed a stack of papers off of his desk and tossed them towards the brunette. Tsuna yelped as the papers smacked him in the face, but he managed to catch them before they hit the ground. He turned the papers around so that he could read what was on there.

_TRAINING PACKET FOR THOSE WHO NEED IT_

Tsuna looked up at Hibari and frowned. "It's such a blunt title, Hibari-san. Besides, it's not like I _need_ it."

"Those who score an average of twelve percent on cumulative tests, I would consider in need, Herbivore," Hibari shot a glare at Tsuna who just eeped and cringed into the door. "Now read through it so that you know what we're going to be doing."

"O-okay..."

As instructed Tsuna flipped over the front page and began scanning through the rest of the contents. There was a page on math. A page for reading and a page for writing. A page on science. History. Tsuna sighed. Besides the pages he'd been through there had to be at least twenty or so more. He really was going to die. Hibari seemed to be just as bad as Reborn when it came to teaching.

He turned to the next page and furrowed his brows together in confusion. Running exercises, jumping jacks, lunges, pushups..._What the?_ Tsuna continued flipping through the pages and was horrified to see that out of the whole packet only five pages for actual academics while the rest of the packet was only about different exercising regimes.

"Um...Hibari-san?"

"Hn?"

"Why...why do I have to do all of these exercises?" Tsuna pointed at the packet in his hand, "I thought that you were only going to tutor me, not train me for the Olympics."

"Are you questioning my teaching methods, Herbivore?" Hibari growled.

"Eh! Ah, I was just...wondering is all, Hibari-san." Tsuna cringed under the glare Hibari was shooting at him.

"Well, don't. While you're in my care you follow my rules without any complaints. Understand, Herbivore?"

"But I just don't-" There was a flash of silver and Tsuna panicked, "I understand, Hibari-san!"

"Good...now let's start with those problems that involve numbers and whatnot." _It's called math!_ Tsuna was starting to doubt whether or not Hibari could actually teach him anything. Hibari motioned for Tsuna to sit in front of his desk."Come sit here, Herbivore."

Tsuna stood up and walked over to the seat somewhat nervously, since Hibari seemed intent on watching his every move. It was only once Tsuna was seated in the chair did Hibari finally sit as well. Hibari propped his head up on his elbow and placed his feet on the desk. Once the prefect was settled in he just stared at Tsuna, who just sat in his seat stiffly.

"What are you waiting for, Herbivore?" Hibari asked, "Get to work."

"Ah! Right, um," Tsuna made to start, but when he realized that he didn't have a pencil he reached down instinctively, but then realized that he'd left his bag over by the door. He made to stand but stopped when Hibari growled at him.

"Where are you going, Herbivore?"

"Well, I, uh, need to get a pencil?" Hibari breathed through his nose and motioned to a cup on his desk that was filled with pencils and pens.

"Get one from there..."

Tsuna reached over and picked out a mechanical pencil, shaking it for good measure to see if it had enough lead, which it did. The brunette glanced up at Hibari who had his eyes closed. "Thanks, Hibari-san."

The prefect just grunted in response and remained silent. Tsuna gulped nervously and began working on the problem sets in the packet. Strangely enough, Tsuna actually knew where to start and how to work out the problems, which was a first. Usually he'd blank out and scribble in a guess or just leave the problem blank.

And so the only sounds inside the room for that half hour or so were the sounds of Tsuna's pencil scratching against the paper and the slow ticking from the clock. Finally, Tsuna finished the last problem. Sighing he set the pencil down and stretched in the chair.

"Finished, Herbivore?" Hibari opened one eye and looked over at Tsuna who was smiling in triumph of finally being able to answer math problems, even if they weren't correct. So he nodded and pushed the packet over to Hibari, who began checking it over. The prefect set the packet down and smirked, "You actually got most of them right, Herbivore. I'd give you a B."

"Yes!" Tsuna did a slight fist pump, but cringed back into the seat at the heated glare Hibari was shooting at him.

"Now work on the one where you read and write, then the one involving nature, and the one involving the past," Hibari ordered, leaning back into his chair. _They have names!_ Tsuna mentally screamed at Hibari's way of describing the activities. "Then I'll check them and we can move on from there."

Tsuna took back the packet and picked up the pencil, hand at the ready. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought. The devil seemed to be in a pretty good mood...at the moment anyways.

X X X

Tsuna had only been deluding himself. There was no way that he wouldn't be put through hell when it involved the devil himself.

"What are you doing, Herbivore!" Hibari barked, "Run faster or I'll bite you to death!"

"Y-yes!" Tsuna managed to wheeze out, although he wasn't sure if Hibari heard him or not. Groaning, Tsuna forced his legs to push more and the brunette found himself running faster. Hibari had him running laps around the track, but the problem was that the prefect had just told him to run and not when to stop. _I'm going to die at this rate! _Thankfully, Hibari had let Tsuna change into his gym clothes so it wasn't as hard to run, but that didn't make it any easier either.

"You can stop!" Hibari barked once more. Tsuna didn't need to be told twice. His legs immediately stopped on their own, but the upper half of Tsuna's body was still inclined to moving forward so Tsuna ended up falling flat on his face. Too tired to move, Tsuna just lay on the ground, panting heavily, and not caring about the pebbles poking into his cheeks and nose. Truth be told, he'd rather be locked in the disciplinary committee office for the rest of his life than have to endure this hell anymore.

Something else Tsuna was grateful about was that the moment Hibari had stepped onto the field all of the teams and clubs immediately evacuated the premises, not wanting to incur the wrath of Hibari. So, that meant that Tsuna could be dame all he wanted and not have to worry about being taunted or whatnot. There were footsteps approaching, and when Tsuna rolled over to see who it was he was greeted by the sight of Hibari hovering over him.

"...You can take a break, Herbivore. I'll be back with some water for you."

Hibari promptly spun on his heels and walked off towards the school, leaving Tsuna alone on the ground. After a few seconds, Tsuna took in a deep breath and rolled over so that he was on his back. He coughed a little, and wiped at the sweat beading his forehead. He threw his arm over his eyes to block out the sun, which was particularly harsh today.

Left alone to his thoughts, Tsuna began pondering over exactly why Hibari was doing this for him. He could understand the sadism that came along with. Heck, he got that everyday, but Hibari really didn't seem like the kind of guy who would help him out of the blue like this. It really was curious. Maybe Reborn had promised to fight Hibari if he tutored Tsuna. Yeah, that was probably it.

Whatever the reason, Tsuna wasn't sure just how running laps on the track was supposed to be helping him prepare for his test. At this rate, he might ace his P.E test, but he might as well just give up for all of the other subjects. Even though he'd done pretty good on the math part of it, he'd pretty much flunked everything else, and for each F he'd gotten, Hibari had whacked him upside the head with his tonfa. Reaching up, Tsuna absentmindedly rubbed the crown of his head where Hibari had repeatedly hit him. He winced when he rubbed over the bump that was forming. He was really going to be hurting tomorrow.

There was the sound of footsteps, but Tsuna didn't bother uncovering his eyes to see who it was. "Hibari-san? Are you back already?"

The sound of the footsteps suddenly tripled, which instantly alerted to Tsuna something was wrong. Before he could sit up a foot pushed against his chest forcing him down into the ground. Tsuna managed to open his eyes and was greeted by the sight of three girls dressed in Namimori Middle uniforms. And they were all glaring down at him.

"What do you guys want?" Tsuna asked, grabbing onto the foot which was digging into his chest.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna," Girl one snarled, which happened to be the same girl digging her heel into his chest. _Ohmigod, why do heels hurt so bad!_

"If ya wanna know why we're here, we're here to getcha to stay away from Hibari-sama," Girl two explained.

"But I don't understand!" Tsuna argued, trying to push Girl one's foot off. She only pushed her heel in deeper.

"We don't like how much of a liking Hibari's taken to you," Girl three explained, "and as his fan club it's our mission in life to protect him from any annoying flies that might try to catch his attention."

"But he's just tutoring me!" Tsuna tried reasoning with these crazy girls, "Besides, I didn't know Hibari-san had a fan club."

"Well of cou' we wouldn't wanna make it public. Hibari-sama is too shy about these kinds of things and would force us to be disbanded before we eva got the chance to declare our love for him," Girl two clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily. "I'd love being bitten to death by him any day of da week."

Tsuna felt himself sweat-drop. "But I don't even like him like that! And we're both guys in the first place!"

"That doesn't matter," Girl one snarled and dug her heel in a bit deeper, "What does it matter with gender as long as the love is real? Anyways, just take our warning and keep a proper distance from Hibari-sama otherwise you'll regret it." _These people are crazy!_

"Herbivores..." The girls froze where they were standing, along with Tsuna. He couldn't help it, it was a force of habit. Tsuna turned and saw Hibari stalking towards them with his tonfas out and at the ready. The girls immediately shuffled away, leaving Hibari to take over their spot. He glanced down at Tsuna who was rubbing his chest, then sneered over at the girls. "I didn't realize that you all wanted to be bitten to death so badly. You should have asked me sooner. I would have been more than happy to fulfill your wishes."

The girls visibly flinched as the prefect raised his tonfa threateningly. "Now who wants to go first?" Tsuna was half expecting Girl two to jump up and volunteer herself, but as to be expected no one _really_ wanted to be bitten to death by Hibari.

"Wait, Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried, "Just let them go! They don't deserve to be bitten to death!" Hibari just sniffed disdainfully.

"You're not the boss of me. Besides," Hibari pointed a tonfa at Girl one who flinched once more, "it's against the rules to wear heels of that height in school."

"What-" but before Tsuna could say anymore, Hibari had already rushed the girls. There were horrible, blood curdling screams as Hibari took his toll on them, and for the preservation of the reader's sanity the bloodbath will not be described in detail. Know we return to after Hibari deals the finishing blow.

Hibari knelt down and wiped the blood on his tonfas off on the grass. All the while Tsuna was trembling in rage. The brunet grabbed a bundle of grass in his fist, but accidentally pulled them out. Tsuna stared at his hand, then let go, allowing the wind to pick up the small grass strands, blowing them wherever it wanted to put them. Sniffing, Hibari stood up and walked over to Tsuna. He held out his hand, but Tsuna just set his jaw stubbornly and turned away.

"Come on, Herbivore," Hibari insisted, but Tsuna just ignored him. The prefect growled and grabbed Tsuna roughly by the arm pulling him up so that he was standing up somewhat.

"Let go!" Tsuna smacked Hibari's hand away. As expected Hibari let go out of surprise, but Tsuna caught himself off guard and managed to fall on his bottom. He groaned and rubbed his bottom as the prefect began seething above him.

"Do you want to be bitten to death, Herbivore?" Hibari snarled. Tsuna set his jaw again and glared up at the raven-haired prefect, who was also glaring down at him.

"Maybe I do!" Tsuna argued, "But did those girls deserve to be beat up like that! Did they!"

"They were harassing you. I won't allow that kind of behavior to happen in Namimori. End of discussion." Hibari crossed his arms, displaying his armband. Tsuna stood up, and even though his legs were shaking from fatigue, and even though Hibari, and angry Hibari at that, was still a good foot taller than him he wasn't going to back down. Not this time.

"No. Hibari-san, you just do what you want whenever you want. Does that automatically make you the boss of the school or even the students in the school?"

"Shut your mouth, Herbivore..." Hibari warned, and raised his tonfa threateningly.

"No! I won't! I'm sure you didn't even realize that those girls liked you, Hibari-san! Can't you be considerate of people for once in your life!"

"I said shut your mouth!" Hibari snarled striking Tsuna across the cheek. Tsuna was sent sprawling across the ground, clutching at his cheek and groaning in pain before falling silent.

Hibari was panting heavily and stared at the unconscious boy before him before throwing his tonfas against the ground in anger. Huffing in exasperation, the prefect knelt down by Tsuna's side. He placed his hand in front of Tsuna's mouth and visibly relaxed when he felt the brunette's breath come out in short, little puffs of air.

Hibari rolled backwards so that he was sitting, but was still close enough to the unconscious brunette. He reached over and brushed aside a lock of hair that had fallen over the brunette's closed eyes. Hibari sighed and ran a hand through Tsuna's hair, enjoying the feel of his soft locks. "Fool. Of course I knew those herbivores liked me. But that's precisely why they had to be bitten to death. Especially since they went after you."

* * *

So? What did you guys think? I tried doing some fluff this time, but how'd I do? I apologize again for being late, but I've gotta worry about school, too. At least until Wednesday or so. Please review and let me know what you guys think. Questions? Concerns? I feel like once of those commercials on TV...


End file.
